


Save the Universe and YOU

by tforyoi_ba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, allurance, fix s8, s8 spoiler, sheith comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tforyoi_ba/pseuds/tforyoi_ba
Summary: In the year before launch day, Shiro and Keith have relationshipHowever, as more connection to Altas, Shiro finds himself lost in building the robot. It require the strongest emotion to pay for the magicShiro, the strongest emotion, is the relationship to Keith------------Chapter 1-4: Outline and ideas for upcoming sheith fix-s8 comicSave the Universe and YOU,Twitter TrendingChapter 5-7 for fixs8 ComicShiro is Shiro not a Tool,Twitter TrendingChapter 8+ is the official comics...





	1. General Story - Sheith

**Author's Note:**

> Hug everyone who get hurt because of S8 ending  
> I want to fix it, so I am making the comic.  
> However, I draw slowly (as I have my own full-time job), and so I post the outline here, telling you that I am still working on something to heal myself and heal you, my dear VLD fans  
> It is weird to publish the outline firstly before the comic...But I do hope it would be a little help for you...
> 
> The first update place would be in this **[Twitter Trending](https://twitter.com/tforyoi/status/1074238513434943489)**  
>  And I will post the comic in this work as well. Hope I can work it out.  
> Hug everyone.

In the year before launch day, Shiro and Keith have relationship

However, as more connection to Altas, Shiro finds himself lost in building the robot. It require the strongest emotion to pay for the magic 

Shiro, the strongest emotion, is the relationship to Keith

He suffered, cried to Keith in private, saying as

“Keith, I am sorry… I can’t be myself anymore”

“The war needs the Atlas… I am sorry I…”

Keith hugs him painfully, yet he said :

“It is my honor to be the most important thing for you in your heart…however if it is the only price for your safe…nothing worths more than your life”

“I know it from the beginning”

They hug each other, kiss, crying in silence

Then when go out from the room

They are still the most trustful person as captain Shirogane and the Leader of the Voltron

Keith wants to win the war to save Shiro and the universe

He looks at his lover struggle, love him again, again, being tired, and not as strong as before…

He wants to end the war soon

then they become the cloest strangers

Yet they win the war..

after years, From the real recovery Shiro finally gets his emotions back

And the husband he looks for unknown replacement , already leaves pas he can’t feel any love from Shiro

Shiro finally quits his job as a hero a captain

And he goes out to see Keith

Keith is always waiting for him

Still after all things they are together


	2. Allura knows everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is a key character in this comic  
> She worries and feels sorry for Keith  
> And She gives Keith hope

Allura knows the situation as they seek help from her and she can’t help anything  
She hugs Keith and asks why I am so powerless  
Keith hugs back, asks her not telling anyone just regard them as inappropriate to be together and they want to focus on the mission

“princess, we need to fight for all goodness stop crying for us”  
Then at the last hug from beginning and the end, saying goodbye,  
When Shiro is far away from Keith because of the connection with Altas

Allura whispers to Keith  
“Patience yields focus... and Keith be patient...”  
“The war ends and who you are waiting for will come back to you finally”  
“I promise”  
“Just maybe a long long journey”

Allura gives Keith hope, though he is still suffering from the apart from Shiro

but finally he sees the man who is finally recovery  
From a long dream  
“Sorry for long time waiting, sorry for anything”  
“That is ok, Glad to have you back” Keith looks at him  
“Glad to be back” Shiro smiles  
At the sunset


	3. Allura says goodbye for twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is strange that Paladins look so calm down and give away to stop Allura to sacrifice her life
> 
> Actually, they say goodbye for twice...
> 
> (fix s8 bug)

Before the final talk between Allura and Honerva, Allura already discusses her decision within team in mind...

as their mind connect

 

Paladins refuse to accept that fact While Allura begs them to do as she requests them to be strong

"Team... be strong and confident..."

"later we will have a talk with Honerva...It is very important to persuade her to save the universe"

"any doubt would ruin the talk"

"please"

"Let me do that for you and the universe"

 

They say goodbye for twice... everyone calm down except Lance still wants to try the second time...

 

And at the end, Lance is the first human to hug Allura, And the last one to hug and kiss her and say goodbye

 

And Allura put her memory and her worry about Keith and Shiro into Lance's mask

 

Lance didn't notice the sad story until he gets Allura's memory

 

He hugs Keith...

 

Everyone knows the story would want to hug Keith and Shiro...

 

"He will come back"

 

Lance tells Keith, as what Allura tells to Keith.

 

"He will come back for you."

 


	4. Shiro yelling to DW and netflix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this comic, there is a moment Shiro cries to Keith saying,  
> “I am sorry Keith, I... cant be myself anymore”  
> In the comic I really add Keith saying  
> “it is ok... even you lose your connection to me, you are still Shiro...the Takashi Shirogane I respect and love”  
> However when thinking about the panel  
> When making Panels...  
> I am thinking another thing:

 

I... am actually thinking about Shiro yeilling to all DW and Netflix stupid decision makers who think the gay characters’ mission is to retire and marry with somebody

“I am shiro, I am firstly Shiro then the political tool”

“You take off my most important part”

“You still want me to be the Takashi Shirogane who can attract people love and inspire people and still get admiral from lgbt groups?”

Shiro yells to all foolish

“Let my part with Keith back, you can’t take it off”

“Keith... and my dream to the universe is the foundation of me”

“Why can’t I be Takashi Shirogane myself”

“Why separate me”

“Why still call the stranger Shiro”

“Why use me as the political tool”

“Why hurt Keith”

“Why hurt us”

“I...have the responsibility to protect my love and people who support us...I am sorry that I can't now...”

He yells and cries on Keith’s shoulder

 

Everyone crying in silence Hugs together...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can’t stop myself making more hug scene As Vld and Sheith fans hug each other trying to release our sadness and madness Shiro and Keith May get hug from Paladins as all are hurting...


	5. Comic: Shiro is Shiro not a TOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHEITH COMIC Part 1/2 
> 
> Angst with Happy Ending… 
> 
> Shiro is sitting there telling people that he is not a tool to use to win support 
> 
> He is Takashi Shirogane firstly, then a gay. 
> 
> Treating him as special is unfair. And hurt everyone. 
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Part II is still WIP…may deliver tomorrow
> 
> (sorry I want to finish it today however… really… the above three pages exhausted me…
> 
> I need to adjust my emotion before drawing the HE 
> 
> Everyone hurt…And the staffs and the characters themselves… were hurt firstly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 4 idea.

(Ensure you can see Tubmlr images)

Page 1

Pages 2

Page 3


	6. Comic: Shiro is Shiro  2/3 and everyone would help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHEITH comic   
>  Part 2/3   
> Shiro is Shiro firstly then a gay 
> 
> Everyone got help from him and see the real good inside him 
> 
> And…I think…team would want to help… 
> 
> Previous part please see [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/tforyoi/status/1075397086974115840) trending

(ensure you have tumblr access to see images)

 

page1

page 5

page 6


	7. Comic: Shiro is Shiro not a Tool and everyone would fight for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHEITH comic   
> Part 3/3   
> Shiro is Shiro firstly then a gay
> 
> Team know his goodness and suffering 
> 
> And in the tough situation we all need a warm hug…

PAGE 7

PAGE 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmmm I don’t know if I could present my opinion very well 
> 
> Everyone has own opinion regarding vlds8 and regarding the sheith ship 
> 
> anyway, I got inspiration and support from all friends still shipping sheith 
> 
> We share the same feeling… same hurt and… I still got help 
> 
> 2nd and 3rd part are for all of you suffering from the ending of vlds8, yet still helping each other to be more comfortable 
> 
> (I do hope my dialogues didn’t ruin my original feeling…and no offense to everyone) 
> 
> OK…back to working for fix-s8 comic then…


End file.
